The present invention relates to a temperature compensated analog voltage memory device.
The same inventor disclosed an analog voltage memory device comprising a field-effect transistor (to be referred to as "MOSFET" in this specification) having its drain connected to a power supply, its gate connected to one terminal of a nonpolarized capacitor with the other terminal grounded and its source connected to one end of an output resistor with the other end grounded. Drain current changes in response to a voltage across the nonpolarized capacitor which is charged or discharged, and is kept at a constant level when the charging or discharge of the capacitor is interrupted so that an output voltage in proportion to a voltage across the capacitor may be derived across the output resistor connected to the source of MOSFET.
However, the inventor observed that even when a voltage applied to the gate of MOSFET is kept constant, an output voltage varies over a wide range because drain current changes significantly due to the variation in ambient temperature and that, as a result, the temperature-output characteristics are considerably deviated at high and low temperature extremes.